Talk:Margaret Rawlins Roberts
Do you want to see Margaret? I wish, wish, wish, wish to see Barbie's mom in some Barbie movie! I hope mattel will create some movie wherewill be Margaret roberts! Piease mattel create movie where will be Margaret! Every my friends want to see Barbie's mom (Margaret roberts). and I belive that we truly will see Barbie's mom in some new Barbie movie! Of course Barbie is teenage, schoolgirl (and i love this fact), but how many years is Margaret? Barbie must be 15-18 years old. every Barbie's fans are happy about this fact (because it is best age for girls), but l dont know about Margaret. I hope mattel will make, some new Barbie movie, where will be Barbie's parents!!!! :)))))))) I have two dreams: First: to see "Barbie: in amermaid tale 3". Second: to see Barbie's mom, in some new Barbies movie. I and my sister love Barbie movies over seven years! (I am 14 and my sister is 9). and all this years we dream to see Barbie's parents. so, we still have hope!!!! :)))))))) Every Barbie's fan wish to see Barbie's mother and father!!!!!! I hope mattel will learn this and show us Barbie's parents in some Barbie movie!!!!!!!! I want to see Barbie's mom but I also want to see Barbie's daddy!!!!!! I love Barbie!! <3 <3. I think that Barbie is so cool!!!! I like her life, her fairytales, her relations with her friends, sisters and ken! and i wish to see her relations with her parents!!!! Hi, mattel, do you hear me? if you do, i'll tell you something: First - i love Barbie movies during four years!! Barbie is cool!!!! Second - I wish to see Barbie's mom (Margaret)!!!!!!!! can you show us Margaret in some new Barbie movie???? I am 8 years old and I love Barbie during whole my life! I still love Barbie movies and dolls! and like all you, I want to see Barbie's mom! I hope, this will happen soon! I am teenage, like Barbie. I am 14 years old and during 9 years, I was wait for one movie, where will be Margaret. but my dream doesn't come true! my sister is 7 years and she wish to see Margaret too. so, I hope she will see her soon! Mother's day This story is real story from some old Barbie book. This is about Robert's mother's day. My dad had this book and now this is my book. I'm hope you'll love it! So, This is morning, Barbie wake up and go down in living room. Skipper, Stace and Chelsea were with their aunt in Australia. George and Margaret looked for TV. "What do you Watching for?" - asked Barbie, "This is TV show "good morning" and there are some interesting things about everything!" said George. In TV said that tomorrow will be mothers day and this is time for go to shop and surprising your mom! Barbie:"Wow, really? I didn't remember!" George was laugh and said: "ha, ha, ha, in family which I'm life, no one remember mother's day!" Barbie was angry and went up in her room. She began talking with herself:"no one remember mother's day? I'm must be best daughter! Tomorrow will be best mother's day in my mom's life!!!!" So, Barbie went to shop and buy a beautiful shoes for mom. Next she tried to draw a picture with beautiful flowers for Margaret. In the next day Barbie and George make a cake together! When Margaret come back from shop, George and Barbie run with her and said "happy mother's day!!!!", when Margaret saw the cake and presents she was shocked! "oh, my god! Did you did it?" - asked Margaret. "Yes, yes! Now come on! Today you are our queen!" - said Barbie! Margaret: "which present I must see for first?", George: "This present is from me, for you!". Margaret saw a beautiful necklaces! "oh! this is wonderful! I'm love it very much!" Barbie: "and this is from me! For my favorite mom!". When Margaret saw a beautiful picture, she said: "this is the best mother's day, I ever had!", Barbie: "this cake is make by me and daddy!", Margaret: "really George? Did you ever cooking?", George: "no, but today is special day!", Margaret: "oh! This is best mother's day!", George: "so, I'm hope father's day will be best day in my life!". And George, Margaret and Barbie were happy! This is short version of this story.